


Guarded By A Deadman

by viridianaln9



Series: Wrestling Telenovelas [1]
Category: TNA - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: All Athena Angel wants is to make a new life away from the prying eyes of her parents and everything they want for her. She asks the help of her childhood friend John Cena and his wife Mickie, but Death Valley is nothing without secrets and when she catches the eyes of the Sherriff things won't ever be the same.
Relationships: Evan Bourne/ AJ Lee, John Cena/Mickie James, Kane/Lita (Professional Wrestling), The Undertaker (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), many more
Series: Wrestling Telenovelas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188263





	Guarded By A Deadman

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the real people Obviously they belong to themselves, I only own the story and my OC.

**Guarded by A Deadman**

**One: New Life**

_Death Valley_

They had seen the town and it would soon fall to their terror. All three men had heard of the terror the Sheriff or The Undertaker as he was known underground was, but they didn't care, they didn't have anything to lose in the first place and that helped. In all the towns they had come to destruction lay on their wake this one would be no different. From their sources, it would also give them a challenge. So; they would wait for the time to attack.

#

_Boston, Mass_

Athena looked at her parents with a shocked expression. She couldn't believe what they wanted from her. In a way, she understood she was twenty-seven years old for heaven's sake but what they wanted from her she did not want.

"Athena, are you listening to us?" Her Father asked.

"You want me to marry Ted just like that?" she asked.

"Oh, Athena don't act as if it's something terrible, Ted is a nice young man and we have known his family for years, we've seen you with him and he makes you laugh," Her mother said. She just looked at them. She had to fake those laughs just to make them happy none of them were real. But she knew the real reason behind the wedding, and it boiled in her blood.

"Think about your future, a business-woman like you should marry a man as powerful as him," her father told her. Athena just shook her head.

"No, I'm tired of doing what you two want, no more," She said with anger that was not known from her.

"We are just looking out for you," Her mother said.

"I don't ever want to speak to either of you and I'm moving away from you where you won't know how to contact me," Athena yelled with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Athena don't be ridiculous, you cannot be mad because we want you to marry a very nice young man," Her mother raised her voice at her. Athena felt all the turmoil in her life coming to her body making it shake with anger directed at them and at her as well.

"It is not just this and both of you know it," she said and ran to the door.

"Athena if you walk out that door you won't be coming back here," Her father warned his own body shaking in anger.

"Good because I don't want to," She said slamming the door behind her.

#

She forgot it was raining and as she went into her car she was soaked.

She drove back to her apartment and the only sound inside her car was her tears. As she arrived to her apartment, she just closed her door and went to the living room. She couldn't believe her parents _'marriage proposal'_ and to a man, she didn't not like at all. All she knew was that she needed to get out of this place move somewhere she could be happy.

Athena grabbed her house-phone and began to dial a number that seemed familiar to her by now she put it in her ear and waited for the other people on the line to pick up.

"Hello," The voice was female.

"Mickie," She said through sobs. On the other line, Mickie was shocked that Athena would call late but she could hear the sobs.

"Athena, what's wrong? Are you alright, are you hurt?" she asked. Athena told Mickie through sobs what had transpired in her parent's home and Mickie was pissed- off. She knew Athena's parents and never liked them.

"I don't want to live here anymore," She told Mickie. Just as she said that John was coming inside his home. He looked at Mickie and she put the phone on speaker.

"Athena?" John said and went into protective older brother mode.

"What happened?" he asked. Athena told him everything from the beginning and he was angry just like Mickie. He had known Athena for a long time and considering she was four years younger than he was it came with the territory to protect her a lot.

"Why don't you move here to Death Valley it's peaceful and maybe the change you need?" Mickie said.

"I…I don't know," She told them.

"Come on Athena it would be nice; you'll be with us and we can keep you company plus what do you have in Boston?" he asked her.

"Alright," She said. "But I need you guy's help to find a house I could leave in. I want to start over without the shadow of them behind me. Maybe your right John and Death Valley would be a great place to start over,"

"Great, we'll start looking," John said and Athena clicked.

#

_Cena Household_

"I can't believe her parents," Mickie said.

"I can Richard and Lorene would do anything to get to the top even if it means putting Athena's happiness in the back-burner," John told her. "I'm glad that Athena opened her eyes before she did something stupid like getting married to a man she didn't want. I can tell this is the best for her," Mickie went to hug him.

"Me too but I don't know of a place that is for rent," Mickie said. "No wait I do but it's that beautiful home next to the Sheriff's house and no one has wanted to buy it,"

"It is next to the Sheriff, Mickie," He told her. "But how about we go see it tomorrow and sent pictures to Athena so she could finally decide?"

"Yes," She jumped on John and he smiled taking her upstairs.

#

_Next Day_

John and Mickie got up early and went to the pretty house next to the Sheriffs to get pictures. They had called Melina since she was the realtor for the house and the town in general. As John and Mickie arrived, they saw the pretty home it was a Victorian-style one-floor and nice apple green with white colors, the white picket fence leads up to a medium-size front and the stairs up to the little house. They parked on the side to where the garage was in the small home.

Mickie got down first and greeted Melina closely and with two kisses on the cheek.

"Good-morning you two so do you guys plan to move to this place it seems smaller than the large place you two have," Melina said.

"It isn't for us, it's for John's little sister," Mickie said. John kissed Melina on the cheek and nodded.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Melina said.

"Honorary sister, we aren't related by blood," John told her as they climbed up the stairs to the home. "We hope this change helps her,"

"Oh well isn't that nice, Mickie told me you're going to be taking pictures," Melina said.

"Yeah, if she likes it you will probably have a win," John told her.

"Nice, I haven't been able to sell this property I don't think anyone wants to live next to the Sheriff," Melina said.

John began to take pictures of the place and sent them to Athena. After the fifth picture, he received a call.

"Hello," He said.

"That place looks beautiful," Athena told him.

"Good, Mickie and I came to look at it, so you have a place to move," he told her.

"Oh my god; Thank-you John and thank Mickie too," Athena said.

"Athena says thanks, Mick's," John told her.

"Ask her if she likes it," Mickie said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," Athena said.

"She says that she loves it," John told them.

"Put her on speaker," Mickie said.

"Okay, Athena you're on speaker,"

"Alright," Athena replied. Melina got close so she could speak with her.

"Athena, my name is Melina Morrison and I'm the realtor do you really like the house?" Melina asked.

"Yes, can you please have the paperwork done I want that place to be mine as soon as possible," Athena told her.

"Well, I am obligated to tell you some of the things about this house," Melina said wanting to kick herself, she had wanted to sell this home and if the woman on the other line didn't want it, she was going to shot herself.

"What's wrong with the house?" Athena asked all business.

"Well, the house has been emptied for quite some time and it's next to the Sheriff's home if that is okay with you," Melina said closing her eyes praying silently.

"It doesn't matter; make that place mine Miss Morrison," Athena said.

"It's Mrs. Morrison," Melina said smiled and doing a dancing jig inside her head. "And it will be done I'll get your information from John and Mickie send the paperwork and hopefully it will be done by next week,"

"Alright, thank you and I will be waiting," Athena said clicking.

In the small house, Melina was smiling.

"You can scream you know," Mickie said. Melina hugged Mickie tightly.

"You two are my favorite people at the moment," She said.

"Nice, but could you do this as soon as possible I don't want to give her time to think it over or she will change her mind," John told her.

"You've got there is no way I will let the only person interested in this place go so easily," Melina said. Mickie and John left after giving her all the information so she could do complete everything, and they left to work.

#

_Sheriff's Home_

Mark Callaway the Sheriff of Death Valley got up and got ready for his job. He had heard the noise from next door, but it happened every other month when Melina tried to sell that house to someone. And like always it would turn into a flop after they found out they were living next to the Sheriff. He got ready and got some breakfast before giving his wolf-dog Tombstone breakfast.

"There you go," He said and finished getting ready. "I'm going to work take good care of the home Tombstone," He said.

He walked out to his motorcycle and turned it on to see a black car he knew very well. He went forward to see Melina Morrison dancing on the lawn a bit. So, he got curious.

"Melina," He said the town was small, so he knew the name of most of the people in this town. Melina turned to see Sheriff Callaway standing there on his motorcycle.

"Hello Sheriff," She said the smile still couldn't leave her face.

"Was that Cena's car?" he asked.

"Yes, it was," Melina answered.

"What was it doing out here, don't they already have a large house." He spoke.

"Yes, they do, but they came to see this house for John's sister, and she got it," Melina said.

"I didn't know Cena had a sister," Mark told her.

"Honorary or something like that anyway I have to go Sheriff I have to get this thing done as quickly as possible, don't want her changing her mind," She left him standing there and looking at the small house. He was going to have a neighbor; he didn't worry they didn't tend to last there. He drove to the Sheriff's Office without worry.

#

_Sheriff's Office_

Mark was working like a maniac not that there was much crime in Death Valley he had made sure of that, but he knew they were hiding just to strike when he wasn't paying attention. He looked at his other partners there his half-brother Glenn, his tech whiz Evan Bourne and his other three deputies Randy Orton, Dwayne Johnson, and Dave Batista. He had a good faculty, so he didn't complain. He sat at his desk and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Someone is buying the house next to mine," Everybody in the room turned to look at him.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"You all heard someone is buying the house near mine," Mark told them.

"Someone actually had the balls to buy that house?" Randy asked. "No offense Mark but you have to admit no one wants to live near you," He said as Dave chuckled next to him.

"I saw Melina dancing on the lawn so from that dance it can be said it's a done deal," He said.

"Who's the sucker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know she didn't tell me just that she is Cena's sister," Mark told them. Randy looked at Mark he was the closest to John and he didn't know that.

"You must have gotten it wrong, John doesn't have a sister," He said. Mark shook his head.

"Honorary sister or something, Melina said they went to see the house for her," Mark told them.

"I guess we'll meet her when the woman comes," Dave told him. As the others left Glenn turned to his brother.

"So, a woman," He said smirking.

"Stop right there, Glenn," Mark said glaring at him.

"Come on, Mark you haven't dated since your ex-wife divorced you," He said. "Lita thinks you should move on,"

"My ex-wife left with half of my money and cheating on me as well I think I have the right not to date at all-," Mark said. "Tell Lita just to worry about the kid you and her are having," Glenn just rolled his eyes at Mark. He knew how bad he had gotten hurt he just wished that he would get over it.

"Fine, I'll let you sulk on your own," Glenn said leaving.

#

_One Month Later_

Athena was having a bit of an internal breakdown. She had done it; she had gotten rid of everything from her past in a way. Her parents had screamed at her through her phone when they found out she had sold her company. She was set off for life after Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Shawn Michaels bought the company. This was a big move, and she was nervous.

When she arrived at Death Valley Airport, she was looking for Mickie or John who told her they were going to wait for her there. She grabbed her luggage and looked around when she saw the small brunette and she smiled. She ran toward her and Mickie saw her honorary sister-in-law.

"Athena,” Mickie smiled at her and hugged her close.

"Mickie, it has been so long since I've seen you," Athena said. Mickie walked out and Athena followed to the silver Mercedes outside the airport. Athena put her things inside and felt herself come alive in this place. She climbed into the car and felt some tears in her eyes, but they weren't sad.

"Are you okay?" Mickie asked worried that Athena had changed her mind.

"Yeah, it's just this is the first time in all my life I've done something like this," she told her. "Mickie, I sold my company, I really am starting fresh,"

"I didn't know you did that," Mickie said shocked, she knew how much Athena had worked to get that company going after her father broke but to sell it.

"I had to, I didn't want to be a computer technician all my life, and designing games is not really my passion more of a duty to keep my parents at bay," Athena explained.

"I understand, so what are you going to do now?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know I just figure out I will be going with the flow. I need to find out something I will like doing something that is new, and my parents don't have a hand in it,"

"That is a start, I'm just happy you're away from everything," Mickie said. "Your car just arrived and it's already in your garage John put it in on the weekend. You're going to be spreading your wings,"

Athena laughed. "I guess,"

#

When they arrived at Athena's new home, she just looked at it and smiled.

"I'll leave you here so you can rest and tomorrow you can explore the town," Mickie told her.

"Okay," She said turning to Mickie. "Thanks for everything Mick's and tell John I said thank you as well. I'll be seeing both of you later,"

"Great, welcome to Death Valley," Mickie said pulling out after Athena took her luggage out.

Athena looked at the house and walked in carefully to the front door. As she slid the keys in and opened the door, she let out the breath that wanted to come out. She left her briefcase and bags in the front and she kicked her heels off, and it made her feel silly that she was doing that.

"This is it," she said spinning around the newly refurnish living room. She laughed and spun around the house looking at the place like nothing. She acted like a child and didn't feel silly at all. She jumped on the bed and fell into it.

#

_Later That Night_

Mark was coming from the office and as he passed in front of the apple-green house he could see the lights on.

_'So, the new neighbor is here.'_ He thought. Well, he would see her later he guessed. He was curious to meet the new neighbor not that he would admit that out loud.

#

_Next Morning_

The ringing woke Athena up from the most peaceful sleep she had ever in her life. She smacked the alarm clocked and was shocked to see it was already nine in the morning; she hadn't woken that late in her life. She rolled on her back and saw the ceiling.

"Athena this is your new life and no one to rules over it," she whispered. She got up and looked outside into the beautiful yard she had which she was planning on putting some flowers here and there. She could already see the place filled with nice blooms.

She walked to the bathroom and showered, she let the water run and calm her. When she finally finished, she went to the closet to dress for today. One look at her closet though and some of the mood deflated. There was nothing except for suits she tended to wear.

"I need new clothes," She said. She put on a dark blue blouse and a pencil skirt with dark heels. She pinned her hair up and looked at the mirror. She got out of the house and went to explore the new town that was her home.

#

Mark had gotten into the office early making him a bit cranky.

"Hey, did you see the new car that just appeared in town?" Dave asked.

"No, but I bet Mark's new neighbor owns it," Randy said.

"So, are we going to play the newcomer the practical joke?" Dave asked.

"Yes, we haven't played that one since AJ moved and she was moving in with Evan at the time," Randy said and Evan smiled.

"I guess we will have to wait for when she parks the car," Glenn said.

"I'll go keep a lookout," Dwayne told them.

"Please you just want to see the woman inside the car," Randy said. Mark rolled his eyes.

"While you do that, I will be checking on some problems on the other town it seems some killings have occurred and they're worried it might come here," He told them and then smirk. "Rocky you're coming with me," As they walked away to the crime scene, he turned to look at the others.

"Tell me how she looks please," He said. The guys laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos


End file.
